


Harry's Diary

by Rara_Nunadashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath and Healing, All sides will win in my world cause VOLDIE JUST NEEDS SOME LOVE, Angst, Child Abuse, DUMBLEDORES AN ASSHOLE FOR NOT EVEN, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this will eventually have a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Listen when Lucius Narcissa and Severus find out the Dursleys are gonna SUFFER, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, TRYING TO HELP VOLDIE IN THE PAST, The manipulative old fucker, anywho ill stop now, but i still love him sometimes, im going to hell for this, painfully my dudes, this switches from Diary entries to actuall real life sometimes and then permanently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Nunadashia/pseuds/Rara_Nunadashia
Summary: Harry Potter is a deeply troubled and abused child that needs help so desperately but cant seem to get. A woman tries to help him but in the end can only give him a small Diary to put all his troubles and thoughts into. His only friend. Or maybe...that Diary can lead to something more?
Relationships: Eventual Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had no intention of putting this one here but my friend urged me to seeing as she spent almost 10 hours typing up my written stories for me so i could get ride of my old crusty notebooks. This is...a really sad story and i want to make it better but it gets worse before that. Way worse. I let my dreams fuel how i write my stories and they tend to be...extremely dark and terrible which is a product from that. Pretty sure i cried writing the later chapters :/  
> I wont claim these are good, Ill leave the judgement up to you guys. I've gotten a good like 8 chapters written and i say that loosely seeing as the entries are very short. I wouldn't expect anything super long until Hogwarts begins which is a few years as this starts when Harry is about 8. Also i hardcore support that Harry is short for Hadrian, i like the way it sounds better than Harrison.  
> If he seems much older its because of what hes gone through and the things he'll face going onward. I based his intelligence off of my younger cousins who are all very smart, not at a genius level, but much smarter than the average kid.

Dear Diary,

Today for my birthday Mrs. Nia gave me this diary. She said that I can write whatever I want in here and it will stay private. She says that I can write all the things aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon do to me and it will be for my eyes alone since she cant help me.

I asked her to. You know? To help me. She told the police about my bruises but Aunt Petunia told them it's because I fight with the other kids. I got in big trouble for telling and Mrs. Nia and she got in trouble for “assuming before asking.” She does other stuff to help me though! When I come to school hurt she helps me do my homework and teaches me stuff the older kids learn in class. I really love school! Oh and i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hadrian Jameson Potter and i love to learn new things. I love books, my favorite color is red (though green is a close second) and my favorite thing about my body is my eyes. They’re like emeralds!

My parents died in a car crash and i have no other siblings, only aunt petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. Oh and i guess Aunt Marge though shes Uncle Vernon’s sister. 

Can I call you Luna? Mrs. Nia said i could name my diary and I'd like to call you Luna. Did you known it means moon? It's one of the many things I love to look at whenever I can. I love the moon.

HJP


	2. Entry #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here's another chapter, uh, if you guys seem to like it i can upload the others. Feel free to lemme know if its trash or not :P

August 2, 1988  
Dear Luna,

  
I'm sorry i didn’t write yesterday. Uncle Vernon made me play with the Williams brothers again. I hate being Uncle Vernon’s whore, I hate having sex with all these men for money. Uncle Vernon is so greedy, he doesn’t care if they hurt me since I heal really fast so Uncle Vernon can "charge more for me". I wish I could leave and find someone to love me. A family that would love me… I guess the others I work with could be considered my family.   
The others I work with are all older that me by a few years. I’m the youngest at eight years old. They try to help me sometimes because i’m too small for most of the...toys our clients use and they always hurt when I have to use them. When i’m working i’m called Emerald; Its because of my eyes you know? The others teach me all the things about sex that I need to know since no one else will tell me… or even help me get out of here…  
I wish I could run away Luna. Far away from here, but I can’t. If I leave they'll use some of the other kids in the basement. Every day I come to this place there is always someone missing that never comes back. The others tell me that they’re given to the Williams brothers to play with. I realize that its not the sex or rape for them but murder. They kill the kids when they're done with them and the only reason I live is because of how fast I heal. That and Uncle Vernon won’t charge them as much to make sure they don’t kill me.   
Do you think one day i’ll die like them too? Alone and begging to be saved? I've had to grow up in ways i know i never should have but I've come to realize something. I'd rather be Uncle Vernon's whore for the rest of my life than spend another day and night with the Williams brothers. 

HJP


	3. Entry #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another entry from Harry, I'll update again on Friday for the next chapter. Enjoy!  
> ~Rara

Dear Luna,

Today I took pole dancing lessons from Reno. I’ll be taking them every day for the next year on top of of my other lessons since Reno's also teaching me how to please my clients more. The others tell me to be thankful to Reno because hes the best of the best. And rarely takes apprentices. It's not really a great honor… Reno tells me that if I prove to be a good student he’ll teach me how to make it hurt less and make it feel good for me. 

I think I can trust Reno… i found out he's Mrs. Nia's cousin and she asked him to help me out. Did I tell you what happened last night? Mrs. Nia saw me working the corner near our whore house and she started crying right then and there while I was talking with a potential customer. I let Jewel take the client so I could calm down Mrs. Nia. She promised not to tell on me so I wouldn't get in trouble with Uncle Vernon since I let a client go, or the police. Mrs. Nia said that Reno works as a whore to get money so they could buy the orphanage that is going to be destroyed soon. She and Reno grew up there and don’t want to seen it destroyed. Mrs. Nia's husband was her "pimp" for a long time till he was murdered one day. Someone put poison in his food and he died in his office at work. Mrs. Nia says she didn’t do it but I can tell she did. She would smile and get a glazed look in her eyes when she was talking about it. Like she was remembering the day. 

I wonder how much more money they need… I don’t care what punishment Uncle Vernon gives me but I’ll help Mrs. Nia anyway I can. 

HJP


	4. Entry #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Ive been making progress on my book so i havent had time to upload so here's two chapters to make up for the long wait. Soon they'll be longer as i move into actual chapter~
> 
> Rara~

Entry #4

Dear Luna

I gave Mrs. Nia all the money I made today and she started crying again. She's kind of a cry baby. She said I don't have to give her my money but I would rather give it to her than Uncle Vernon. He doesn’t really need the money like they do. I made lots of money for them, almost $600. It's a lot of money but they need… they need 10,000 more dollars. Is that right? 10,000? Reno says so. He said that if we both keep making that much every day we can have enough money in 9 days. The thing is… I know Uncle Vernon is very stupid but hell realize soon enough that hes not getting his money. I told Reno I could give him half of what I made every day so Uncle Vernon wouldn't think I'm too conspicuous. I learned that word today in class!

HJP


	5. Entry #5

Entry #5

Dear Luna,

Today Reno taught me about "domination and submission". He taught me what a good "dom" should do when we’re having sex. He said that each person has certain limits that they will or wont cross and that a good "dom" will respect my limits and I will respect theirs. I don’t really get many female clients so I have to take the role as "dom". 

Its weird you know? Having sex with women sometimes. I prefer to be...with other boys I guess. I told Reno how I felt and he looked at me in a sad sort of way. He said, 

“Don’t get used to how they treat you. Normal relationships aren't like this. To them all we are is trash. Trash that they can use and abuse. Don’t fall in love with someone like them, Harry. You’ll only get yourself hurt.”

It made me stop and think for a second. As much as I hated being a whore, I think I've become used to it. My only friends are whores. I work with whores. I am a whore. And I came to a crazy realization. One that even i knew shouldn't be possible for a child my age. 

I almost enjoy being dominated like that. And I finally realized what Reno meant. I would never have a normal relationship because I enjoyed some of the sick things our clients come up with or would shy away from. And it made me realize that Uncle Vernon had won and ruined me at the same time. 

HJP


End file.
